ben10roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Weirdo Guy
__TOC__ Welcome to the Ben 10 RPG Wiki I noticed your edit to the User:Weirdo Guy page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. This is a wiki about Ben 10 Role-Playing. If you want canon info, go to Ben 10 Planet, and if you want to write stories, go to Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. Have fun, and if you have any questions, let me know on my talk page and I'll get back to you. -- Wikia (Talk) 20:43, August 16, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. RE: Idea I like your idea. But we'd have to close up all the old battles. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Idea I like it. We'll just stop the other battles, then make new ones. Can you start setting up the templates and things. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 13:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! Can you just tell me all your ideas, and I'll build it. (Because I don't do anything anymore. :L) Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 14:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin I'm gonna make you an Admin so you can help out much more. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 14:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Okay, I'll make the Class pages, (Ex. Plumber, Bounty Hunter, Omnitrix-Weilder) Can you make some planets? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 14:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Page Creation type thing Can you make something like that and put the Ben 10 RPG Wiki: things in it? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 15:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay Nevermind. Make a Character! Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 15:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Can you make a character? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 15:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay Do you want to roleplay? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 15:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) YAY! YAY! Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 16:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Character Can you make one? Thanks, also can you add some classes? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 23:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 23:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC)